Tumblr Famous
by geargie
Summary: Sam is in love with Gabriel, a tumblr famous guy with a heart of gold. Gabriel is in love with Sam but he's pretending to be Chuck. And then Comic Con happens and everything changes.
1. This isn't Sleepless in Seattle

Moosesquire—one Sam Winchester—has been following candycoatedtrickster on Tumblr for close to three years. Candycoatedtrickster—his name is really Gabriel—is one of those Tumblr famous people who could post a picture of a toilet handle—which he has—and get thousands of notes—it did—and Sam's a little bit in love with him.

He may or may not refer to Gabriel in conversation like they know each other personally.

He can't help it, really. It's not his fault that Gabriel is so perfect and funny and cute and did he mention perfect? He puts out these videos once a week where he just talks to the camera and maybe it's weird how many times Sam watches them but he doesn't care. He's pretty handy with Photoshop so he makes gifs. Some of them he posts on his side blog-he's pretty freaking awesome with gifs so that blog has like 500 more followers than his personal blog-but he makes other ones that he doesn't post because they're just of Gabriel looking at the camera or doing something cute. Sam has a whole folder just called 'EYES' because Gabriel has the most fascinating eyes he's ever seen. They're brown but sometimes when the light hits them right they're this otherworldly gold that totally doesn't give Sam fuzzy feelings in his chest.

It's not just what Gabriel looks like though. He's stupidly passionate about his causes and he uses his tumblr fame for something other than posting stupid stuff—he still posts the stupid stuff too—like when last year when Gabriel made a post asking for help for one of his followers who was raising money for a research hospital who housed the families of patients while they were admitted. Sam donated $50. And Gabriel is clever and funny too.

Basically he's perfect.

Dean makes fun of him all the time for being in love with someone over the Internet—who doesn't even talk to him—but it's not like everyone can just have their soul mate stroll into their mechanic shop to get their oil changed like Cas did.

So yeah, Sam stalks Gabriel from afar. Like really far because candycoatedtrickster is based out of California and the Winchesters are settled squarely in Kansas. Aka the middle of fucking nowhere.

Sam just started a new job though for a firm that does legal stuff for Marvel and it's affiliates—seriously his life is a little bit awesome—and they're sending him to Comic Con. Motherfucking Comic Con. He's basically been waiting his whole life—or at least since Dean bought him his first comic book when he was seven—for an opportunity to meet Stan Lee. Not that he's definitely going to meet him but it could happen, right?

And maybe he's also excited because Gabriel posted a video last week about how he was going to be there for his job (he does publicity for like big name people—like the dude knows RDJ personally. Yeah).

Sam totally isn't having fantasies about meeting Gabriel and then them falling madly in love and moving out to California. Nope.

He sighs and flips open his laptop, tumblr already queued up and ready to go. Hopefully his friend chuckisliterallygod is on. He sees that Gabriel has posted a new video and maybe if he comments on this he'll get noticed. It's a dream, and a stupid one because Gabriel doesn't even know who he is.

"Gabriel you are a grown man. Get off that website," Chuck groans.

Gabriel crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "No. I shant. You can't make me. You're being a crappy best friend. You're supposed to encourage my bad habits."

His supposed best friend sighs. "Are you stalking that dude from Kansas again?"

"I have NO idea to whom you are referring. Asshole," he claims. Too bad it sounds stupidly unconvincing even to his own ears.

Look, Sam is ridiculously adorable, okay? It's not his fault the kid is so cute. It's also not his fault that he created a second blog using Chuck's picture so he could talk to him. It's hard to weed out the crazies from the good ones on his regular blog so he created the other one last year. He mostly checks up on stuff and it's kind of refreshing to be able to post something and not have it get a billion notes—seriously how can a picture of a toilet handle (in his defense it looked like a mustache) get 10,000 notes? Sam never fails to comment on his stuff or leave him funny things in his ask.

Sometimes Sam will mention Gabriel, like as in Gabriel's real blog, and the kid sounds reverent, like he worships him. Gabe wants to tell him to stop because he's definitely not anything special but instead he just lets Sam ramble on and looks at the reaction gifs he makes from the videos (which are really good quality by the way and Gabriel has reblogged a bunch of them on his regular blog).

He logs into chuckisliterallygod and checks his messages. There's a fanmail from Sam with a link to a video of a cat sitting in a bowl on the roof of a car wearing sunglasses and Gabriel may or may not laugh for a solid five minutes. Jesus, it's almost as bad as 'Standing Cat'. He sends Sam back a quick message and begins the long troll through his dash. It's mostly Sam, but he follows a couple other people too, like the mostly inactive blog belonging to Sam's brother Dean (it's mostly pictures of cars) and one belonging to Dean's boyfriend Cas (mostly bees and hamburgers, but Gabriel doesn't judge). He follows himself, which may seem egotistical but he does it for research purposes. His second blog is mostly his favorite movies and shows and it's how he finds out how much he really has in common with Sam.

It's also how he finds out Sam will be at Comic Con this year.  
Sam makes a post about how his new job is sending him out to Cali and how excited he is about possibly meeting Stan Lee, his idol, and how maybe he'll even have the chance to meet Gabriel. Gabe feels his heart race and realizes that maybe he'll finally have his chance to talk to Sam in person and he's smiling so wide Chuck asks him if he's watching the bulldog pull the kiddie pool into the house, _again_.

"No, my dear Chuck! I am going to meet the man of my dreams at Comic Con!"

"I thought you and I had to work this year doing floor show stuff," Chuck groans. "Please tell me you're not going to leave me alone because you KNOW there are always those few random people who've actually read my books—because you had to post about them on your tumbl-thing—and they're craaazy, man."

Gabriel just grins. "I'm not going to abandon you, sweetheart. Don't get your cod piece—"

"It was ONE time," Chuck grumbles. "People never let you live it down."

"—in a bundle. But I do have to do some press stuff for Robbie and his little gang of misfits."

"I don't understand how you can get away with calling him Robbie or calling The Avengers a 'little gang of misfits'," Chuck says as he shovels leftover rice in his mouth.

"It's my secret, little Chucky. Now go back to playing god to those poor book characters of yours. I heard through the grapevine someone from the CW might be interested in a TV deal!" Gabriel sing-songs as he types up a reply to Sam, explaining how convenient it is that he's going to be there because 'Chuck' happens to have an extra ticket to a meet-and-greet with the cast of The Avengers.

He gets a screaming ask from Sam asking him if he's serious and that he'll give 'Chuck' his first born child for a ticket to that, and Gabriel is smiling so wide he thinks his cheeks are going to split in two.

Sam's two days in to his Comic Con experience and he's having the time of his life. He's meeting Chuck today so that's going to be awesome but he's also feeling like he's missing something. He knows that something is actually a someone and that someone is named Gabriel.

He's been checking tumblr obsessively trying to piece together clues as to where Gabriel will be and when but so far he's got nada. He makes his way over to the little area by the entrance to one of the big panel rooms to wait for Chuck, pulling out his phone one last time to check Gabriel's blog.

There's a new text post and all it says is: **Meeting someone. I'm so excited I may have peed myself a little bit. Have just changed pants/underwear. Now I'm going to be late.**

Sam laughs at the post, likes it and wishes he had his gif folder on his phone because he knows the perfect Community gif he wants to use. He glances at the time and realizes Chuck is late and has a moment of panic because what if Chuck isn't even real and this was all fake and now he's standing here like an idiot—

He feels a hand on his arm and he spins, expecting Chuck's scruffy face and tousled hair but instead he sees golden eyes and HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

"G-Gabriel?"  
Gabe smiles and it's the soft one he gets when he's talking about something he cares for and it throws Sam off a little bit. "Yeah. Hey, Sammy."

No one but Dean and Chuck call him that—oh god.

"You're Chuck?" he gasps.

Gabriel's still grinning and his hand is still on Sam's arm. "Yes. Well sort of. Chuck is a real person; like that picture on the blog is of him—Hey! Chuck, com'ere for a second."

The disheveled face Sam has been talking to for the last year shuffles over, a cameraman in his wake. "What, Gabe? I'm trying to—oh shit. That's him isn't it?"

Sam's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open and he snaps it closed when he realizes the cameraman is _filming_.

"What the fu—" he starts but Gabriel pushes him through the door behind him leaving Chuck, the camera, and the bustling convention outside. He's leaning against the wall, his mind going a mile a minutes as Gabriel paces back and forth in front of him.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I've been kind of obsessed with you and your blog for a while but I didn't know how to tell you because I assumed you'd think I was crazy or something."

And the weird thing about that is that it's not Sam saying it like he thought it'd be. It's Gabriel.

"Yeah so I made a fake blog so I could talk to you. That's not _that_ weird right? I mean it's not like I _went_ to Kansas or anything. I just kind of stalked you a little using my friend's picture as a front. But Sammy, you're like…PERFECT! How was I supposed to—"

Sam's had enough at this point because he's practically been in love with Gabriel for three fucking years. He moves forward quickly and stoops down to press his lips against Gabe's which are still trying to talk even as Sam works his tongue inside and licks at the soft interior of the other man's mouth. Gabriel finally seems to get with the program when Sam spins them and pins the man's smaller body against the wall, one hand gripping at his hip, the other cradling his face.

Sam doesn't even notice when the door opens bathing their dark corner with light but he starts when someone claps him on the back and says, "Finally, Gabey. I thought you were gonna pine forever."

And holy fucking mother of shit titballs.

That's Robert Fucking Downey Jr.

Sam's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open again.

"Robbie stop being such a cockblock and get on the fucking stage," Gabriel whines, trying to pull Sam's face back to his. RDJ—FUCKING ROBERT DOWNEY FUCKING JUNIOR—grins and pats Sam on the shoulder again.

"Take good care of my boy, there—"

"S-Sam," he stutters.

"Sam. He's good people, and I'm almost 76% sure Evans actually is Captain America and if he doesn't kick your ass, Scarlett will. She's scary sometimes…and very protective," Downey says and flits off to the stage to monstrous applause.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Sam breathes while Gabriel is still trying to pull Sam's face back to his own. "Did I just get the 'you hurt him, you'll pay' speech from fucking IRON MAN?"

Gabriel finally manages to bring Sam back to his level and he laughs breathlessly. "You'll get used to it. Hemsworth is worse, and don't worry about Renner. That's just his resting face."

Sam just shakes his head and decides he's going to kiss that smile off Gabriel's face if it's the last thing he does.

(It turns out Hiddleston is the worst, but he's just so fucking nice about it, Sam can't really be mad.)


	2. Why he asks

Gabriel doesn't ask because of when Sam meets Stan Lee for the first time and his eyes light up and he can't talk because he's so nervous even though it's the cutest fucking thing Gabriel's ever seen.

He doesn't ask because of when a kid—couldn't have been more than 7 or 8—asks Sam if he's that Padaleski guy from that show and he holds up his little Iron Man autograph book, and the look on Sam's face is so precious Gabriel wants to die. It's not because Sam explains carefully that he isn't anyone famous and the boy looks so embarrassed that Sam gives him the "Stan Lee" autographed mini-Captain America shield he'd just gotten and freaked out over. And it's not the look of surprise and then wonder on Sam's face when the boy launched his little body into the man's arms that made Gabriel's heart clench.

Gabriel doesn't ask because of the way Sam seems to just roll with the punches, like when Hemsworth literally _punches_ his arm when Robert insists on everyone going out to dinner.

It isn't because Gwenyth takes him aside before dinner and whispers what a catch Sam seems to be. He's so polite and funny and _cute_ to top it off—Gabriel already knew those things, thank you.

He doesn't ask because of the way Sam leans into him while they walk—even though he's so much taller—or because of the way Sam's arm seems to fit so perfectly over his shoulder.

Even though all those things are perfect and adorable and even though Sam is everything Gabriel expected—hell, he's more than Gabriel ever DREAMED he'd be— none of those things are the reason he asks.

He asks because when they're curled up together in Gabriel's hotel room (it's nicer and hello, California king bed) and Sam is wrapped around him under the covers, he realizes with each and every heart beat under the fingers he has twisted in the other man's shirt, that he can't let him go.

Sam doesn't say yes because Gabriel knows movie stars and goes out to dinner with them on a regular basis. He doesn't say yes because Gabriel drives a nice car and makes dumb amounts of money making other people look good.

The answer isn't yes because sometimes he catches Gabriel looking at him with a face that says 'how the hell did I get so lucky?' (Sam knows the expression because it's the same one he saw in the bathroom mirror right after their stupidly hot make out session backstage of the panel room).

Sam doesn't say yes because of the way Gabriel laces their fingers together under the table at dinner even as he laughs at some joke Jeremy Renner (Jesus _fucking_ Christ) just told—even though that does make his heart race and his ears go pink.

It's also not because of the way Gabriel's mouth is warm and sweet under his own and tastes better than any candy Sam's ever had.

He says yes because he thinks about his conversation earlier when he was on the phone with Dean and simultaneously watching Gabriel hold the Downey's new baby. He says yes because he realizes that he hasn't even mentioned to Dean that he just ate dinner with 90% of the Avengers cast because all he wants to talk about is Gabriel.

When Gabe wakes him up at 4:30 am with a gentle prod to the side and a quick kiss on the lips, Sam just stares at him for a second and then reaches up to pull the smaller man back for a proper kiss that leaves them both breathless. They part and Gabriel's eyes are lidded but they catch the dim light of the room somehow and they shine golden and they're so fucking beautiful.

"I have a folder on my computer that's called 'EYES' because I can almost never stop thinking about yours," he blurts out. Gabriel just looks down at him from where he's propped up on his elbows and Sam feels his ears go pink again. "Oh god, that's creepy. I'm a creep. Forget I said anything." He moves to cover his face with his hands but Gabe stops him.

"God, Sammy. I don't understand what it is about you, but you're so fucking perfect it physically hurts me," he says and Sam can feel the blush spread from his ears to his neck, his whole face is burning.

"Gabriel—"

"Nope, Sammykins, I gotta get this out before I go insane. It's been a day of crazy-ass exclamations so I might as well keep it up at this point."

Gabriel leans over, his chin resting on the white cotton of Sam's undershirt. He looks up at the other man and furrows his eyebrows like he's not quite sure what he's planning on saying.

"Look," he starts, "I know this is weird because we've only physically known each other for like 20 hours but when we were just—when it was through Tumblr, it was like the highlight of my day talking to you…even if it was about a stupid video or a dumb picture." He pauses like he's trying to make sense of what he's saying or have it make sense to Sam at least.

"It was to the point where I wanted so badly to fly out to Kansas and scoop you up into my arms—or have you scoop me considering—" he gestures to himself and Sam huffs out a laugh. He places a hand gently on the back of Gabriel's neck and the other man sighs and smiles up at him.

"See?" Gabriel asks. "This is exactly what I'm trying to say. I'm this hyperactive Hollywood asshole and the second I'm around you I feel calm and collected in a way I haven't felt in years. It's like you ground me, keep me focused. I don't think I could stand it if you went back to Kansas."

The last part he says so quietly that the only way Sam was even sure he said it was that he could feel Gabriel's chin move against his chest.

"Gabriel, I—"

"Just a little more, Sammy. I promise I'm getting to the point," Gabriel says and takes a deep breath. "The point is, I know we just ACTUALLY met but I—"

Sam slides a hand over Gabriel's mouth. "Gabriel I've been a little bit in love with you for years and completely head over heels since I laid eyes on you in the convention hall." He can feel Gabriel's grin against his palm and a smile of his own pulls at his lips. "You've got most of the heavy lifting out of the way so just ask me to stay already."

He slips his hand off and Gabriel is grinning like a fool. "Stay with me?"

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls Gabe fully on top of him, pressing their foreheads together. "You're an idiot."

He figures a kiss is as good as an actual 'yes' and he's pretty sure Gabriel agrees.


	3. Dean hits the fan

"WHAT THE FUCK SAM?"

In retrospect, Cas might have been right in that he'd overreacted, but Dean would like to point out that it's not every day your little brother calls you from Comic Con to tell you that he met a guy he's been obsessing about over the Internet in person—but not the one he was actually planning to meet-and had since decided to STAY IN CALIFORNIA.

Who the fuck does that?

He can practically hear Sam flinching over the phone and he can definitely see the grimace on Cas' face. "Dean—" Cas starts, trying to calm him down.

"Sammy, you dont even KNOW this guy! I mean Jesus fucking Christ, what are you THINKING?" Dean yells, shaking his boyfriend's hand from his arm and grabbing the phone from its cradle and cutting off the speakerphone.

"Dean I'm not a kid any more, I can make my own decisions," Sam replies, his frustration clear over the line.

Cas moves with Dean as he paces the room, shadowing him as best he can. Dean doesn't register him though, his fingers squeeze the phone until the plastic squeaks a protest of the rough handling.

"Well this is a stupid fucking decision, Sam! You can't just uproot your life on a whim because this guy is a good lay!" he snarls.

Cas' eyes flash and he crosses to Dean so quickly that it's one of those moments where he looks like the soldier that he was and not the mild-mannered accountant he is now. He's up in Dean's face and the taller man shies away. Cas is just as protective of Sam as he is, even against Dean himself.

"Dean you don't even know him," Sam says quietly.

Dean turns from Cas, avoiding his eyes and huffs out a hollow laugh. "Do you?"

"That's not fair—"

"How is it not fair, Sam? Tell me, because four days ago you'd never met this guy and you were happy here!" Cas comes up behind him and slides his arms around his stomach. He rests his chin on Dean's shoulder and the younger man doesn't need to see his face to know he's got that infuriating look of understanding on his face.

"Tell me how you calling me up from California to tell me this guy is more important than me and Cas and our home—" Dean says but he's lost all the heat from his voice. "—Tell me how that's fair, Sammy."

He feels like he just ran a marathon and he just wants his little brother to come home because they worked so hard to build it after everything that happened to them—the fire, losing mom, losing dad.

"Dean," Sam says softly. "Come out here. I want you to meet him. He wants to meet you too."

Dean rubs a hand over his face and leans back into Cas, a warm line along his back, his sinewy muscles supporting the slightly larger man easily.

"Sam you know we can't afford to do that. Cas and I can't just up and leave, we have work," Dean sighs.

Cas plucks the phone from Dean's hand and says, "It'll be taken care of Sam." Dean just stares at him, flabbergasted. "Yes, mmhmm, what's the flight number? Tomorrow afternoon? All right, Sam. No—yeah he knows. It's okay, don't—" A smile curls on Cas' lips. "—You too, Sam. Tell Gabriel we look forward to meeting him." He hangs up the phone and hands it back to Dean, a smug smile set on his face.

"I hate you," Dean says, but it's undercut by the way he buries his face in Cas' neck.

Cas strokes a hand over his boyfriend's neck and laughs. "No you don't."

"You're right," the younger man sighs. "But I hate Gabriel. He seems like a dick."

The other man tilts Dean's face away from his neck to look him in the eye. "No, he doesn't. Sam is smart, Dean."

"Not always, Cas."

Castiel just hums and resumes stroking the back of Dean's neck. "Do you trust him?" Dean mumbles a response. "What?"

"Fine, yes. I trust him. But we don't even know this other guy," Dean whines.

"But Sam does. Isn't that enough?"

Dean really hates his stupid, perfect, logical boyfriend sometimes. "No but I'll try my best not to be a douche."

"Oh Dean, no one's asking you to completely change your personality," Cas deadpans.

Dean puts on a hurt face but there's a smile teasing the corners of his mouth as he crowds Cas up against the wall and kisses him breathless.

Gabriel cards his fingers through Sam's hair as he hangs up the phone. They're sitting on the couch in Gabriel's hotel room, as close as humanly possible. Sam had told Gabe that he was calling his brother today to tell him he panned on staying and there was something in the way he looked that made the older man insist on being there. The slump of Sam's shoulders and defeated air clinging to him has Gabriel contemplating sending one of the burly bodyguards from the Avengers set out to Kansas to punch Dean in the mouth.

Sam smiles weakly and leans more solidly against Gabriel's side. "That went well…"

Gabe does his best to wrap himself around the larger body next to him. He only heard Sam's half of the conversation, but he can imagine how the rest went. "They're coming though?"

"Yeah. Cas pretty much put his foot down. Dean can't resist him I think," Sam sighs. He rubs small circles with his thumb absentmindedly on Gabriel's lower back where his shirt has ridden up and the smaller man feels his first inkling of connection with Dean if this is how he feels about Castiel. He's not sure there's anything he wouldn't do for Sam.

"So they're flying in tomorrow?" he asks even though he knows because he bought the tickets. He thinks the younger man needs reassurance that they're coming and when Sam sighs again and the tension starts to bleed from his shoulders, it strikes Gabriel that he feels like he's known this man for his entire life despite having just met him days before. He knows what Sam looks like when he's happy, when he's excited, when he's worried. He knows that Dean is the most important person in Sam's life because the older Winchester had practically raised him (with help from an uncle—Bobby, Gabriel thinks) after their parents died.

"Look, Sam, everything's gonna be fine we'll—" The rest of Gabriel's reassurances are cut off when he phone starts to ring. He glances down and sees that it's Robert calling. Sam peeks at the phone and smiles, giving Gabe the go ahead to answer.

"'lo, Robby. What's up? Did you crash something again and need some PR work?"

"You know that was one time, Gabey," the other man answers with a laugh. "I was wondering what you and your boy toy are doing tomorrow? Susan wants to get the gang together one more time before everyone branches out post-Con."

Gabriel looks down at where Sam is fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Can't. Sam's brother is flying in. He, uh, he didn't take Sam wanting to move out here all that well."

There's a long silence on the other end of the phone, the type of silence that Gabriel has become wary of since meeting Robert. This kind of silence is usually followed by a bad idea that results in something that harms Gabriel mentally…or at the very least, physically. Like the time it was tailed by the question, 'Ever been spelunking, Gabey?'

"Robert?" he asks. Sam looks up from where he's sunk against Gabriel's side.

There's another second of silence before, "What time is the flight?"

Dean hates flying. Hates it with the burning passion of a thousand fiery suns. Taking off, landing, taxing from the gate; it all sucks and it all makes him queasy and sweaty and just, no thank you.

Castiel thinks he's a baby.

"And fuck you very much for calling me a baby in front of the flight attendant," Dean gripes as they get their luggage from the carousel.

"You were acting like a child, what else should I have called you?" comes Cas' reply.

Dean pouts as they pull the large rolling duffle they managed to pack all of their clothes in from the line. "Well you didn't have to ask her for crayons to 'entertain' me." He pretends not to see his boyfriend's smile but files it away for something that will require serious payback later.

They make their way out of the luggage area to the street where Sam assured them he and Gabriel would be waiting to pick them up. They stand awkwardly for a few moments before a large, black limo pulls up. The sign on the window says 'Dean and Cas', and Dean raises an eyebrow to the other man. The driver's side door pops open and the driver comes around to the back, opens the trunk and takes the duffle from Dean. He heaves it into the trunk before motioning for them to get inside.

The younger man shrugs and pulls open the door to let Cas climb in. He looks around and sees people staring so he gives them a wave before sliding across the cool leather seats. He keeps sliding until he collides with Castiel who seems to have frozen on the spot. There's enough room to shut the door though, so he does before turning back to the interior to give this Gabriel guy a piece of his mind. Unfortunately, it's not Gabriel and Sam he sees and Dean MUST have died in a horrible plane crash because—

"Holy fucking shit."

"Nice to meet you too," Robert Downey fucking Jr. replies.

Castiel is staring, like hardcore staring. If Dean wasn't so sure they were head over heels in love with each other, he'd be getting sort of jealous. Fuck, who is he kidding, he's totally fucking jealous but he'd also probably pay money to be in a threesome with his boyfriend and Iron Man.

"Um?" Dean asks, ever so eloquently. "What are you doing in our car?"

RDJ (he can't call him Robert, can he?) pretends to be insulted, a hand flying up to his chest. "Technically," he explains, "This is **my** car."

Dean looks over at Cas, who MIGHT not be breathing and elbows him in the ribs. "You're drooling, man!"

The older man blinks twice before he realizes what his boyfriend just said. He snaps his mouth shut and his ears go red.

"Wait so if this is your car, why are our names on it? Also, um, I guess we should introduce ourselves?"

"I know who you are. You're Dean Winchester and this is your better half, Castiel," Downey laughs.

Dean hesitates. "Wait…you're not actually Tony Stark right? This isn't some S.H.E.I.L.D. thing, right? Because there are internet rumors, dude."

The actor (if he _is_ and actor) laughs, a full-bodied rolling laugh. "I like you, Dean. But no, I'm just a Hollywood actor with endless money and a couple days to kill."

"So…are you like kidnapping us or something? Is this like a make a wish thing? Cas are you dying? You can't use famous actors to break this kind of news, man," Dean says and nudges Castiel again. The other man seems to break out of his astonishment enough to give his boyfriend a withering look of 'you're an idiot, Dean'. It's out of love. Mostly.

"Nope, I was talking to Sam yesterday—"

"Wait," interrupts Dean.

"Mmm?"

"Sam? As in Sam Winchester? As in my brother, Sam?"

Downey puts a finger to his lips to mime thinking. "About a hundred feet tall, floppy brown hair, and dimples for days?" He laughs again. "Yes, your brother Sam. He didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt!"

Dean's mind is going about a million miles an hour because all he's heard from Sam is Gabriel this and Gabriel that. How is meeting and befriending RDJ not TOP PRIORITY on the list of things to tell Dean? "But—"

"Listen, Dean-o," which, holy shit Robert Downey Jr. just gave him a nickname is this the coolest fucking day ever, "Sam and Gabe—"

"Ah ha! So you know Gabriel and Sam met you though him!"

"Yeah but—"  
"Maaan, this is so cheating. I was probably going to eventually like the guy anyway since he makes my brother so happy, but then he pulls this? Definitely cheating," Dean groans.

RDJ just grins at him. "If it's any consolation, it was totally my idea. Gabriel wanted to pick you up but I convinced him otherwise."

Dean shoots a text to Sam that says, 'you're a cheating bitch' and only has to wait a few seconds for Sam's reply of 'Jerk' to come. He smiles to himself and watches as Downey shoots a text (to Gabriel he assumes) and grins at his own reply. They ride in silence for a few more minutes until Castiel stirs next to Dean, seeming to come alive for the first time the whole ride.

"IreallylovedyouinKissKissBan gBangCanIgetyourautograph?" he gushes.

Dean catches Robert's—yeah he's totally calling him Robert—eye and they both collapse into laughter.


End file.
